


No Mere Inspiration [podfic]

by aethel



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>links to download aethel's recording of Speranza's "No Mere Inspiration"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mere Inspiration [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Mere Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777830) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



Download the [mp3 or m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/no-mere-inspiration) from the Audiofic Archive or from [Speranza's website](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/podfic.html).  
Length: 7 minutes  



End file.
